Twin-A-Rooney (fan version)
Twin-A-Rooney is the first episode in of Liv and Maddie. It first aired in the United States on July 19, 2013 after the Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie. The episode is the pilot episode of the series. It received 5.8 million total viewers, which is the second highest ratings in show preview history. There are only a few changes. Overview In the preview episode, twin sisters Liv and Maddie at long last reunite when Liv returns home to Wisconsin after starring for four years in a hit musical television show, Sing it Loud, in Hollywood and she brings her boyfriend Jacob home with her. The Rooney sisters quickly realize their polar opposite personalities put their unbreakable twin bond to the test. While their parents play referee between Liv; a cool, confident, social butterfly who loves to sing, and Maddie; a smart, athletic, high school basketball star who opts for high tops over high heels, brothers Joey and Parker seize the opportunity to capitalize on the chaos and get away with as much as they can. This episode introduces Jacob Mitchell Liv's boyfriend. Plot The episode begins with Maddie freaking out over Liv coming back home from Hollywood while setting up the decorations for her homecoming. Maddie is very frantic and even yells at Joey and Parker for eating Liv's favorite dip. Karen confronts her about it, asking her if she's freaking out since Liv is coming home, to which Maddie denies. But in a confessional, Maddie confesses that she really is freaking out. The scene soon switches over to Liv who is standing outside the Rooney home, giving a farewell to the paparazzi before she goes into the house. In a confessional, Liv explains how she is coming home since Sing It Loud! ended and she misses her family. Liv soon enters the house, squealing as she runs to Maddie and hugs her. After Liv embraces with each of her family members, Karen brings the family together for a family photo but when Karen's way of taking the picture does not work, Liv brings the family out on the porch with the paparazzi. The family says "dazzleberry!" and the paparazzi snaps a picture. In the next scene, Liv is unpacking while Maddie is asking Liv for her opinion on her glasses. Maddie soon shows Liv her welcome home present which is revealed to be a colorful welcome home poster with flashing lights. In a confessional, Karen and Pete explain how being a twin can be intense, telling a story of how in sixth grade when there was a curling iron accident between the two. Later, Liv and Maddie talk about Maddie's crush, Diggie. Maddie explains how she has a major crush on him and is hoping he'll ask her to the school dance but is interrupted by Liv when she shows Maddie a sneak peek of the series finale of Sing It Loud!. After the sneak peek is over, Maddie gets angry at Liv and tells her that she was hoping they could talk about her for once. Maddie, annoyed, walks out of the room and Karen and Pete pop in to witness it. Parker is playing video games in the garage when Joey comes and asks him why he's in there. Parker explains to him that ever since Liv and Maddie came home, they haven't noticed a thing they've been doing. Joey agrees and comes up with the idea to take advantage of it. This leads into his idea of transforming their room into a "Bro-Cave," something that would include things like a TV, food, and a hot tub with a high dive. Parker likes the sound of the idea.The scene soon transitions to Joey and Parker sneaking a big chair and big TV upstairs while Karen and Pete are watching a movie on the couch, eating popcorn. They try to be as silent as possible as their parents talk about how Liv moving back home will be harder than they thought. The scene opens up with Liv possing for students taking pictures of her on the school stairs. Suddenly, as Liv walks over to Joey, Karen and Pete walk through the halls, going their way. Joey warns Liv to hide saying, "intiate iternal mode." In a confessional, Maddie explains that Liv knew their parents worked there when she was in Hollywood and Joey, in his confessional says, "Knowing it and feeling the shame of them walking past you in the hall are two completely different things." To embarrass their children even more, Karen and Pete kiss to which Liv gags and runs away. Liv spots Maddie by her locker and walks over to her. She apologizes for what she did the night before after she came home and Maddie accepts her apology, understanding she was just excited to show her the video. Soon, Diggie heads over and greets Maddie. Maddie quickly leans against the locker, in an attempt to look cool, and replies with a chill, simple "sup." Liv greets Diggie and Diggie greets her in an announcer voice. He then explains he wants to be a sports announcer when he grows up so he's just practicing. Liv asks him how he'd introduce her and after introducing her in a flattering way, Liv approves of him to Maddie. Diggie then asks Maddie what she's doing later and Maddie replies with a simple "stuff." After Diggie leaves, Liv criticizes Maddie's way of flirting and Maddie tells Liv flirting is a game, she can't tell Diggie she likes him or she looses the advantage. Liv tells Maddie she needs major help if she wants Diggie to ask her to the dance. Maddie denies Liv's help and specifically tells her not to help. In a confessional, Liv tells the audience, "Seriously, have you ever heard such a clear cry for help!" In the confessional/narration, Liv says the only way for her to help Maddie was to become Maddie. In the scene, Liv is disguised as Maddie, her hair straightened in a ponytail like Maddie's and dressed in the same outfit. She opens Maddie's locker and puts on her glasses which shows to be way too strong for Liv's eyes. Joey comes up to Liv and Liv leans against the locker, pretending to be Maddie. But after getting too excited, Liv reveals herself to Joey and explains her plan to land Maddie a date to the dance, as Maddie. In a confessional, Joey tells the audience he wishes he had a twin would land him a date to the dance. He would call him Michael. Back in the scene, Liv goes up to Diggie who is walking by, pretending to be Maddie. In a very confident way, Liv asks Diggie to go to the dance with her, even adding Maddie's signature "Bam, what?!" to the end but saying it in a very Liv Rooney way. Diggie turns her down and tells her he does not like her that way which surprises Liv and leaves her with disappointment and worry. Now that major drama is bound to spark with Liv and Maddie, Joey takes this opportunity with Parker to complete the Bro-Cave. He asks Parker for some ideas, Parker replying with the idea to take the car and go to Vegas. Joey tells him they are not doing that. Instead they come up with the idea to move the kitchen refrigerator into their room. In a confessional, Joey explains that the Bro-Cave was finally complete but taking the refrigerator upstairs was not easy at all. He gives the audience a tip and says that you should take the milk and eggs out before you move it, hinting there was an accident with the milk and eggs when Joey and Parker were taking the refrigerator up. While Joey and Parker are taking the ice tray filled with water upstairs, they are caught by Pete who comes in the house from the kitchen back door. Strangely, Pete does not notice the empty space behind him where the refrigerator should be. He just asks if Joey and Parker are alright and they, relieved, tell him they are okay and not to give them another thought. The scene opens with Liv pacing across the living room. Karen comes into the house and Liv rushes up to her, telling her she needs to talk to her about a family issue. This is taken out of context and Karen quickly and urgently calls a family meeting. In a confessional, Karen explains the reason for family meetings, to give everyone a forum to share their feelings. Pete says that it gets very boring so he added a "shock clock" which gives the person ten seconds to say what they need to say. Jacob soon shows up and is caught in the middle of the family meeting unaware of what went down with Diggie and Liv. Back in the scene, the family is gathered together and Karen turns the attention on Liv. Liv stalls to try and take up her ten seconds and instead shares how excited she is to be "home with the fam." Once the ten seconds are up Karen explains that that sweet and all but it was a misuse of the family meeting. Joey quickly barges in and reveals what Liv was really going to say, that she talked to Diggie about the dance and he said no. Liv tries to keep him quiet with Pete's horn but it doesn't work. Maddie questions Liv and talking in a fast manner while noticing a very upset Jacob, as Liv reveals what she did. As both Jacob and Maddie grow angry Jacob accues Liv of trying to cheat on him with his cousin Diggie which also causes him to scream and yell at Liv, telling her how could she do that to him. He had revealed he thought it was a mistake being with her in Wisconsin and eventually storms off. Liv tells Maddie she was sorry but Maddie was very angry with Liv and stormed off. In a confessional, Joey and Parker explain with Liv moving back to Hollywood, that means all eyes are back on them and the Bro-Cave would have to be dismantled. The scene begins with Joey trying to sneak a big chair and bongos back downstairs and is almost caught by Karen, who is walking towards Liv and Maddie's room. He is able to play it off by sitting in the chair and pretending to be occupied playing the bongos, but is told to help Maddie look for Jacob while she talks to Liv. Karen goes to talk to Liv about her moving back to Hollywood. While Liv packs, Karen unpacks what she packs. Karen tries to convince Liv to dialogue it out with Jacob and Maddie and to make a decision together but in a confessional, Karen reveals she really is not allowing her to move back, but she wanted her to feel heard and Pete says if she she tried to leave the house, he was litterally going to sit on her. While Maddie is shooting basketballs outside, Diggie shows up with Jacob in her backyard and requests to talk to her and for Jacob to talk to Liv. He reveals that he only said no to "her" about the dance because he knew it was Liv; she didn't do the cute thing Maddie does with her charm bracelet when she's nervous. Then Diggie formally asks Maddie to the dance and a surprised Maddie happily accepts. While Liv is walking downstairs with her suitcase in hand, Pete stops her and shows her an art project Liv and Maddie made when they were younger (revealed to be in second grade by Liv). The picture shows a drawing of Liv and Maddie with "Sisters by chance, friends by choice" written on it. To this, Liv gets emotional. Back with Diggie and Maddie, Diggie reminds Maddie that they really have Liv to thank for the turn out of things between them. With this in mind, Maddie goes to find Liv and stop her from leaving. Liv and Maddie then run around the house looking for each other and soon Liv finds Maddie in the kitchen. There, with Liv out of breath, Jacob and Maddie go first and apologizes for what she said. Liv apologizes as well. Maddie tells her that Diggie asked her to the dance. The girls squeal. Then Liv shows Maddie the art project. The girls call it corny but Jacob seems to like it and it makes both Maddie and Liv emotional. And soon, Maddie asks Liv not to leave and Liv says "you couldn't drive me away." The girls hug and Karen even gets emotional watching it. Suddenly, their embrace is interrupted when the refrigerator falls down the stairs and crashes into the kitchen. Joey and Parker run down with it and all eyes are on them even Jacob's who was given permission to chase after them. Parker suggests going to Vegas, to which Joey agrees, and the two run out of the house with Jacob giving chase as Liv and Maddie laugh. The episode ends with Diggie, Pete, Karen, Jacob and Liv waiting for Maddie to come down they see her wearing a pretty white dress with heels, she doesn't feel comfy in them and goes back upstairs and wears some sneakers, Liv disagrees but Maddie tells her that she wore a dress. Maddie and Diggie with Jacob and Liv smile for the camera and the episode ends with them smiling at Karen who's holding a camera taking pictures of them.